


Song and Sacrifice

by Anyawen



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memory Loss, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doctor chances a visit to pay his respects to Wilfred Mott, Donna stumbles upon the TARDIS, and her memories begin to return. As she burns with fever, a possible solution to the problem of her human mind's inability to hold her Timelord consciousness comes from an unexpected source. It is not without cost.</p><p>Script format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song and Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I was a fan of Classic Who for years, but somehow managed to not watch New Who until sometime in 2012. Sometime shortly after binging on six seasons I started writing. This was the first thing I wrote. A handful of friends have read it, but otherwise it's been languishing unread on my computer for nearly 3 years. Long past time to share it, I think.
> 
> There are long, convoluted, and entirely boring reasons why I decided to write it in script format. I don't quite regret it, but I'd probably do it differently now. It was a learning experience - I'd never written anything as a script before. Reading over it now for posting, I'm certain that I give too much direction for both actors and camera operators, in spite of trying hard to leave that to the imagined directors. Oops.
> 
> I apologize in advance for any formatting errors you find. I was guided in formatting entirely by Celtx software. Copying/pasting it here was an exercise in frustration as many of the formatting codes disappeared, and others seemed to be randomly pasted in. I've tried to fix it, but it's likely I missed something along the way. Please do tell me of formatting errors, or of typos or grammatical glitches, so that I can fix them!

EXT FUNERAL HOME, GRAVESIDE - DAY

A bereaved family consisting of DONNA, SHAUN and SYLVIA stands graveside. Funeral guests move through the headstones back to the carpark at the funeral home.

Donna moves one of the folding chairs closer to the head stone and sits, leaning her head on the granite. The headstone reads WILFRED MOTT. Below the name is engraved a quote by Vincent Van Gogh: For my part I know nothing with any certainty, but the sight of the stars makes me dream.

Shaun moves to stand by Donna, putting his hands on her shoulders. Sylvia says good bye to the last guest and turns to face Donna and Shaun. She meets Shaun's eyes, then approaches the headstone, running her hand over the lettering. 

SYLVIA

Good bye, Dad.

SHAUN

I'll go get the car, then.

Shaun squeezes Donna's shoulders, then heads off toward the funeral home.

Sylvia's POV watching Shaun walk through the cemetery. Shaun walks past a man standing off among the graves.

CU on Sylvia, who does a double-take, staring intently at the figure. Incredulous.

SYLVIA

I've … I've just got to go sign a few last papers, Donna. You'll be all right here?

DONNA

What? Oh, yes, Mum, sure. Go on. I'll be along in a minute.

Sylvia heads off in the general direction of the funeral home, but angles such that she approaches the man among the graves. He glances at her as she nears, then turns his attention back to Donna. Sylvia stops near him, then turns watch Donna with him. It is THE DOCTOR.

THE DOCTOR

I'm sorry for your loss.

SYLVIA

Thank you. Thank you for coming. It would have meant a great deal to Dad. And to Donna, if she could see you. If she knew who you were. Thank you for staying out of sight.

The Doctor turns in surprise.

THE DOCTOR

You know me?

SYLVIA

(exasperated) Well of course I know you, Doctor. Who else would you be?

Cut to:

Intro titles

EXT FUNERAL HOME, GRAVESIDE – DAY

  


THE DOCTOR

But I've … I've … changed. (indicating his face)

SYLVIA

(snorting) Obviously. Dad told me that something like this was coming, though I daresay he didn't know the half of it. Your new face is no better at hiding your grief than the last one. Grief so great … it dwarfs ours.

THE DOCTOR

Dwarfs … Dwarfs yours? (incredulous) Oh, no, Sylvia. No. I've lost a friend. (sadly) One I wasn't even a very good friend to. You've lost your dad.

SYLVIA

I don't just mean Dad, and you know it. And you were a better friend than you think. He told me everything about you, you know. After he went off with you in your blue box. Everything he saw and did. Everything he knew about the time Donna spent with you. About how you saved him, and what it cost. (she chokes up) I know some little bit, perhaps, of the losses you've suffered. The sacrifices you made.

THE DOCTOR

(ducks his head for a moment, then looks back at Donna) The thing about sacrifices … they are a choice. One makes them willingly.

SYLVIA

That doesn't mean they don't hurt.

The Doctor meets Sylvia's eyes, then turns away without answering. After a moment, he continues.

THE DOCTOR

How is she?

SYLVIA

She's been well. There are moments when she seems to be lost in thought, just drifting, and never can say what she was thinking about. But you know, she and Shaun have traveled the world, thanks to that lottery gift you made them. Took us with them for a fantastic trip to Singapore, then they went on. Thailand, India, Australia, South Africa, Peru, Brazil, Mexico – you couldn't see my fridge for all the postcards. Each one with a story about finding some authentic bit of the country to explore – she would have absolutely nothing to do with tourist hot spots and guided tours.

THE DOCTOR

Good for her.

SYLVIA

But then Dad got sick and they came home to help.

THE DOCTOR

Wilf was a good man.

SYLVIA

Yes, he was. (pausing, turning to face the Doctor) Doctor ...

The Doctor turns to face Sylvia.

Camera blurs on the foreground, focusing on Donna in the background. Donna stands, kisses her fingers, and touches the headstone, then walks away toward the funeral home. The camera re-focuses on the Doctor and Sylvia as Donna heads through the cemetery.

SYLVIA

Well, Doctor, I didn't expect to ever have the chance to say this. I just wanted to say, thank you. The advice you gave me, years ago, about Donna … I was too angry to listen, then. But when she found Shaun I could see what you meant. He told her she was special, and it was so hard it was for her to believe it. After you brought Dad back and he told me what you'd done – for him, for all of us, for worlds beyond ours – I finally acted on what you had said. She thought I was having her on for a while, (chagrined laughter) but by the wedding our whole relationship had changed. It's better now. So much better.

THE DOCTOR

I'm glad, Sylvia.

  


Cut to:

INT FUNERAL HOME ENTRY- DAY

DONNA enters the building and crosses the entry to the office. She knocks on the door and eases it open. Peering inside, the office is empty.

DONNA

Mum?

Donna closes the office door and moves across the entry to the Hall, which is decorated with flowers and photos of Wilf. She stands in the archway and looks around. The hall is empty.

DONNA

Mum? Mum! Where have you got to?

She crosses to the bathrooms and steps into the ladies.

DONNA

Mum? Are you in here?

She steps out and goes to open the door to the mens room, calling in.

DONNA

You'd better not be in here! Mum?

She lets the door swing closed and returns to the hall.

  


Cut to:

INT FUNERAL HOME HALL - DAY

DONNA enters the hall and moves to stand in front of one of the larger framed photos of Wilf.

DONNA

(touching one of the photos) You haven't seen her, have you, Gramps? (turning on the spot) Mum ... (exasperated, trailing off)

In the far corner of the room, hidden behind several tall potted plants, is a blue cupboard.

Donna walks across the room to investigate.

DONNA

If you're going to try to hide a storage cupboard in a white room with a bunch of shrubbery, maybe it shouldn't call attention to itself by being such a bright blue (she reaches out to touch it and pulls back, shocked) Ow! (shakes her hand) Well, that's a first. Shocked by a wooden box.

Donna punctuates the words 'wooden box' with knocks on the door of the cupboard, then turns away.

LONG SHOT from the entry through the door into the hall. Donna walks back to the entry, not seeing CLARA opening the door a fraction and peeking out.

Donna reaches the entry and stumbles, grabbing at the door frame to steady herself. Clara hurries out of the TARDIS to help her.

CLARA

Are you all right?

DONNA

What? Oh, I think so. Was looking for my mum. Have you seen her? Tall, blond.

CLARA

I don't think so, sorry.

DONNA

She must have gone back out already. I just missed her. Thanks.

  


Cut to:

INT FUNERAL HOME ENTRY - DAY

DONNA exits the hall and walks back through the entry toward the door. CLARA walks along behind, hanging back, but concerned. Donna puts one hand to her head as she reaches for the doorknob. As she opens the door she is overwhelmed by a jumble of flashbacks. She stumbles as she steps outside.

DONNA

Ahhh!

Clara hurries forward, catching Donna as she falls. Both women collapse to the ground. Clara can see the Doctor through the doorway, standing in the cemetery with Sylvia.

CLARA

Doctor! Doctor!

  


Cut to:

EXT FUNERAL HOME FRONT STEPS - DAY

THE DOCTOR and SYLVIA turn when they hear CLARA's cry. The Doctor starts running immediately, with Sylvia just behind him.

SHAUN pulls around with the car. He stops as the Doctor dashes across the driveway. Shaun steps out of the car to question Sylvia as she runs toward him, then catches a glimpse of DONNA on the ground.

SHAUN

Donna!

Shaun pushes past the Doctor to kneel at Donna's side. Donna is incoherent with pain, half-sitting, half-slumped against Clara. The Doctor is crouched in front of Donna. Sylvia stands at the bottom of the stairs, gripping the railing and watching. The Doctor feels her forehead, looks into her eyes, and checks her pulse.

CLARA

What, Donna? This is Donna?

THE DOCTOR

Yes, Donna. Brilliant Donna. Brave Donna.

SHAUN

Yeah, this is Donna. But, who are you, mate?

SYLVIA

Shaun, this is the Doctor.

SHAUN

A doctor? Brilliant.

SYLVIA

No, Shaun. This is the Doctor.

SHAUN

(looking at Sylvia and repeating her words) The Doctor? (looking at the Doctor, then back to Sylvia) The Doctor? (looking at the Doctor) You're ...

THE DOCTOR

Yes, I'm the Doctor. (to Sylvia) You told him about me? (whispering to Clara) What happened?

CLARA

(whispering back) She knocked on the door!

SYLVIA

Well, we had to, didn't we? He needed to know how to protect Donna. And from what, and why.

SHAUN

And you're real. Really real. Even after those crazy eyeball space ships, and the black boxes appearing all over the place … I only half believed. Well, I knew they were real, but you … But you're really real.

THE DOCTOR

Yes, Shaun, I'm really real. (turning his attention to Donna) How can this be happening?

SYLVIA

What is it? What's happening?

THE DOCTOR

Her memories are breaking through. Anamnesis. A neural cascade. She's burning out. But how? She didn't see me. She wouldn't recognize me if she did. (glancing at Sylvia) Probably.

SHAUN

Her memories are breaking through? But I thought you removed them?

THE DOCTOR

Not so much removed as hidden. But something has triggered them and they're all coming back. The memories themselves aren't so bad – good times, grand adventures! The things she did … the worlds she saved! … But she absorbed the consciousness of a Time Lord. All my knowledge, crammed into her human mind. It doesn't fit … (he puts his fingers to Donna's face and closes his eyes)

SYLVIA

You hid it before, hide it again!

THE DOCTOR

I'm trying! It's not working!

SHAUN

(looking over the Doctor's shoulder) You're really real, right? Properly real.

THE DOCTOR

We've been over that already, Shaun. I'm really, properly real.

SHAUN

Then he is, too, isn't he? (he nods toward something he sees behind where the Doctor is crouching in front of Donna)

Clara gasps. The Doctor's eyes fly open. He sees where Shaun and Clara are looking then glances back. He spins around, rising to his feet in surprise. Sylvia looks where he is looking and sees OOD SIGMA standing behind them. She gasps and steps back. The Doctor looks back to Donna, then again at Sigma, reaching up to scratch his cheek before stepping forward.

THE DOCTOR

Sigma! What are you doing here? (looking back and forth between Sigma and Donna) Are you responsible for the return of Donna's memories?

SIGMA

DoctorDonna has come into contact with the time vortex contained in your TARDIS.

THE DOCTOR

The TARDIS. Of course. (turning to Clara) You said she knocked on the door. She shouldn't even have seen it ... but of course she'd be too stubborn to be put off by the perception filter. What happened? What, exactly?

CLARA

I don't know. I heard a knock. I peeked out but she was already walking away. She stumbled, I ran out to help.

THE DOCTOR

(pushing his hair back) This is my fault. I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't ...

SHAUN

Should or shouldn't, doesn't matter. You're here. She needs you. Can you help her?

The Doctor returns to Donna's side and crouches down, reaching for her.

SIGMA

The Ood can assist DoctorDonna.

THE DOCTOR

Can you now. How very interesting. (it starts to rain a bit. to Shaun) Come on, let's get her inside.

Shaun and the Doctor get Donna's arms over their shoulders and lift her off of Clara. Clara stands to the side while Shaun and the Doctor half-drag Donna into the funeral home. She and Sylvia and Sigma follow.

  


Cut to:

INT FUNERAL HOME HALL - DAY

SYLVIA hurries ahead of them to clear a few papers off a padded bench where they can lay DONNA down. SHAUN maneuvers himself to sit on the bench, and THE DOCTOR lays Donna down with her head in Shaun's lap. Sylvia stands behind the bench and reaches to take one of Donna's hands. Sigma stands to the side a few paces away. Clara leans over Donna on the bench and twitches the handkerchief out of the Doctor's coat pocket.

THE DOCTOR

Oi!

CLARA

Hush, you.

Clara moves to a table near the back of the room where a pitcher of water and glasses have been set. She dampens the handkerchief and moves back to give it to Shaun. Shaun nods thanks and dabs at Donna's forehead.

The Doctor, crouching in front of Donna, hand on her face.

THE DOCTOR

Gah! Why isn't this working?

SHAUN

What are you doing?

THE DOCTOR

Her memories … I hid them before. Every trace of me, hidden away. (looking up at Shaun) Think of your mind as a hall with lots of rooms. Inside each room are memories of different events. Can you see that?

SHAUN

I can.

THE DOCTOR

Well, that's rubbish. It's nothing like that, really. (he stands, rubbing his hands together) No memory exists independently. But still. I'd moved all of Donna's memories of her time with me in the TARDIS to one of those rooms and I'd closed the door. Locked it. (he begins pacing, his hands gesturing as he describes hiding the memories) Barricaded it. Hid it behind a mirror and a long drape and a bit of ugly sculpture and a potted plant. Now, though, apparently, all those baffles have been removed and the door is open. It's open and I can't close it. Something is holding it open.

SIGMA

Grief, Doctor.

THE DOCTOR

What? (pauses, then, sadly) Oh. Yes. Grief.

SYLVIA

What does that mean? Doctor, can you fix her?

THE DOCTOR

She is remembering not only the memories themselves, but their loss. The loss of the knowledge of the Time Lords. She didn't want to give it up, you know. I had to take it from her to save her life, but she didn't want to let go. She is remembering having them … taken … from her. Those blank times you mentioned, Sylvia, when Donna just seems to drift? She's still been fighting for it, without even knowing what she was fighting for. But now. Now. Now she has suffered another loss. Wilf is gone, and her grief is great. The time vortex in the TARDIS somehow unlocked the door on these memories, and she is holding on to them with all the strength of her grief at not being able to hold on to Wilf. She is holding the door open with hysterical strength, and I can't force it closed. (he crouches back down in front of Donna)

SYLVIA

But you have to!

THE DOCTOR

I can't! Don't you think I want to? (angry, frustrated, looking up at Sylvia) I can't save her if she won't let me!

SIGMA

The Ood can assist.

The Doctor spins to his feet and stalks toward Sigma.

THE DOCTOR

You said that before. Why are you here?

SIGMA

The Ood have found melodies and harmonic patterns that will help. I bring them to DoctorDonna.

THE DOCTOR

(thoughtfully) Ood song.

SIGMA

The Ood can sing a song of her grief, allowing her an outlet for the strength that holds open the door of memory. You would then be able to close it.

SYLVIA

Then do it! Sing!

SHAUN

No, hold on, mate. You said 'them.'

CLARA

(pointing at Shaun, then at Sigma) Yeah - yeah, he did. Melodies and patterns, you said. Plural.

THE DOCTOR

Yes, you did, didn't you? There are other options, aren't there, Sigma? Other songs? (pauses) You said you could help DoctorDonna. You've … you've found a resonance that will protect her mind?

Sigma inclines his head in agreement.

SIGMA

When the Ood were able to see through time, before you stopped the designs of Gallifrey, many things were seen. Many songs were heard. Among them, the Ood heard a countermeasure to the song of DoctorDonna. The Ood have worked for many years to recreate the harmonies and weave them together with the melody. There is a pattern that would cradle her humanity and still allow expression of her Time Lord consciousness.

THE DOCTOR

That's ... that's just brilliant!

SHAUN

So, she could remember? She could remember safely?

Sylvia, listening, puts a hand on Shaun's shoulder and squeezes. Shaun looks up at her, then back to the Doctor and Sigma.

SIGMA

Yes.

THE DOCTOR

Your 'song of grief' would be a short melody, sung just long enough to release the pressure of her sorrow so I could hide her memories away again. But … but your song of memory … you'd have to sing that constantly, for the rest of Donna's life.

SIGMA

As you say.

SHAUN

And your people are willing to do this? To sing to her for the rest of her life, so that she can hold on to the rest of herself?

SIGMA

Yes. We will take it in turns to maintain the melody of DoctorDonna, sharing the song.

CLARA

Taken in turns? Like a song in the round, yeah?

SIGMA

Yes.

SHAUN

I don't have the words to thank you. Please? Do it. Give her back the rest of her self.

The Doctor looks at Shaun.

THE DOCTOR

You must really love her.

SHAUN

I do.

THE DOCTOR

Good man.

SIGMA

There is a cost.

THE DOCTOR

(dropping his gaze to the floor, muttering) Of course there is. (looking back up to Sigma) What is it?

SIGMA

DoctorDonna must always be in the physical presence of Ood song.

THE DOCTOR

(running his hand over his hair as he thinks) Oh. Oh. Of course. Singing in the round to keep the song going for a lifetime is one thing, but projecting it here ... You can't sing to her across time and space. Not for any length of time. Even just projecting yourself here has to be using enormous amounts of energy. She'd have to be physically present to hear the song.

Sigma again inclines his head in agreement.

SHAUN

What does that mean?

THE DOCTOR

(pacing) It means that Donna will have to leave the Earth. The Ood obviously can't come to her. Not here, not in this time zone. (turning to face Shaun with a brilliant smile) But still, that isn't necessarily a problem. She'd be welcome to return to the TARDIS. You, too, Shaun. Clara's been a bit boring lately and having the both of you aboard would liven things up. I've gotten used to having a married couple aboard. I find that I occasionally miss the domestic touches it brought. (pausing with a surprised half-smile) Never, ever, thought I'd say that! (spinning to face Sigma) We can swing by the Ood Sphere and pick up Sigma and all go traveling around the universe together, surrounded by Ood song.

SIGMA

No, Doctor. Proximity to the time vortex contained in the heart of your TARDIS would cause interference, disrupting the Ood song. Even with a host of Ood aboard to sing to her, the resonance of your engines would counter their efforts. Even a brief exposure carries great risk.

CLARA

So, she can't stay on Earth if she remembers, but if she can't return to the TARDIS then she can't leave.

SYLVIA

That's no choice at all. Hardly different from what you faced when you hid those memories away in the first place. She has to forget or die.

THE DOCTOR

No. Maybe not. Hang on (thoughtful, turning from Sylvia back to Sigma) You said a brief exposure. A quick trip is possible? Say, from twenty-first century Earth to forty-second century Ood Sphere?

SIGMA

As you say.

SYLVIA

Please? Please do it.

THE DOCTOR

Sylvia. You would send her away? You've just lost your father, and you'd give up your daughter?

SYLVIA

Remember what you said about sacrifices, Doctor? Sometimes the price is worth paying.

THE DOCTOR

Even when it hurts.

SYLVIA

Yes. Even when it hurts. I would bear this cost willingly.

SHAUN

It is not our decision. (shaking his head) If the choice was to forget or remember, I could make that decision for her. She would be whole. If it was to forget or die … well, Doctor, I would hate myself for it, (meeting the Doctor's eyes with sympathy), but I would make the same decision you did. But this ... (looking back down to Donna and stroking her hair) I can't make the decision to exile her. This is not a decision that I … or any of us … can make for her.

THE DOCTOR

(considering, then nodding) No, it's not. You're quite right, Shaun. It's Donna's decision.

SYLVIA

She is in no state to make a decision! Look at her. She's unconscious and burning up with fever.

THE DOCTOR

It's Donna's decision, Sylvia. And I don't think the Ood would offer the choice if there wasn't a way for her to make it.

SIGMA

The Doctor is correct.

SYLVIA

But how? How can she make it?

Sigma approaches Donna. Sylvia, wary of Sigma, releases Donna's hand and moves away, coming around the bench to stand near Clara facing the seated Shaun and recumbent Donna, giving Sigma room. Sigma, now standing directly behind Donna, raises his left hand to hover over Donna's head. Ood song fills the air. Donna visibly relaxes. The Doctor goes to his knees in front of Donna, placing his hands on her face again.

THE DOCTOR

Donna?

Donna's eyes flutter open. She sees the Doctor and feels his hands on her face and looks vaguely alarmed. She pulls away from his touch. The Doctor rises, moving to stand near Sylvia and Clara. Donna glances up and sees Shaun and realizes that she's lying down with her head on his lap.

THE DOCTOR

(to Sylvia) Well, she didn't recognize me.

DONNA

Shaun?

SHAUN

I'm here, love.

DONNA

What happened? My head is killing me. So many strange images ... (trailing off as she catches sight of Sigma) And that one right there. That's not in my head. … Sigma?

THE DOCTOR

Oh, sure, she recognizes him.

SIGMA

DoctorDonna remembers.

DONNA

DoctorDonna? (puzzled) Doctor ... Doctor. (eyes move back to the Doctor. She looks hard at him for a moment, then her mouth twitches into a small smile) Oi, Spaceman. You've regenerated.

The Doctor runs a hand through his hair as Donna gingerly swings her legs over the edge of the bench and pushes into a sitting position with Shaun's help. She stands and squeezes Shaun's hand, then takes a step toward the Doctor, opening her arms wide. The Doctor steps forward, catching Donna in a hug as she stumbles slightly. He steadies her, burying his face in her hair with a look of mixed sadness and joy. Smiling, but with his eyes shining with tears, he pulls back to face Donna, still holding her elbows to steady her.

THE DOCTOR

Yes, well, you know … no handy hand to act as a receptacle for the regenerative energies this time.

DONNA

No, there wouldn't be. (smiles, running her fingers over his face and bow tie before settling her hands over his hearts and looking him in the eye) Not a skinny streak of nothing in a suit any more, are you? Still not ginger (tweaking his forelock) A bow tie, though? Really? You'd think a Time Lord of all people would have an up-to-date sense of fashion!

THE DOCTOR

Bow ties are cool.

DONNA

(laughing) I think your dictionary might be broken if it suggests a definition of 'cool' that includes bow ties. Still, though, I guess it suits you. (sobering) How long …?

THE DOCTOR

Just after your wedding.

SHAUN

That lottery ticket ...

SYLVIA

Yes, that was him.

DONNA

Of course it was (shaking her head). How long has it been _for you_ , though? You look … older. (moves a hand to his shoulder and gives it an understanding squeeze)

SYLVIA

Older? Are you seeing the same face that I'm seeing?

DONNA

It's in his eyes, Mum.

THE DOCTOR

Yes, well. A bit older. (sees Donna's look) About 300 years, give or take a decade or three.

DONNA

Not easy years, either, from the look of it.

THE DOCTOR

Not easy, no, but what fun would that be? (trying to make light of Donna's observation) Took up knitting for a while. Well, I tried to. That was hard. Got myself all tangled up in knots so I gave it up.

DONNA

(ignoring the Doctor's attempts at levity) You haven't been alone all that time, have you?

THE DOCTOR

No, no. No, of course not. I've traveled with people. Friends! Yes, friends! Good friends. Good mates! Pals. Chums! Buddies. Yes! Not alone, no. Here! (gestures at Clara) Clara! This is Clara! Clara, this is Donna. DoctorDonna!

Clara lifts a hand and waves. Donna nods back, turning her attention back to the Doctor.

DONNA

Good, then. (appearing only barely placated, not sure if she believes him) Good. But why are you here? The Meta-crisis … I was burning out. You … Ohhhhh! You. Wiped. My. Mind. Took it all away … (cross) I'm not terribly happy about that, Sunshine … (punctuating her words with pokes to the Doctor's chest)

The Doctor sways back from the pokes, moving a hand to rub his chest and mouthing 'Ow.' Clara hides a smile, both at the nickname and at the Doctor's 'ow.' The Doctor reaches forward again as his movement causes Donna to lose her balance. The Doctor guides her back to the bench. Shaun reaches for her and helps her sit.

DONNA

(sitting) No. Not happy about that at all.

THE DOCTOR

(Ducks his head as he responds) It was that or watch you die, Donna. (looking back up with infinite sadness) I couldn't do that. I hid all those memories away and gave you back your life, which, I must say, seems to be agreeing with you (he indicates Shaun).

Donna looks up at Shaun and smiles. She lifts a hand and runs a finger down his cheek.

DONNA

My life. (returns her gaze to the Doctor) But … you wiped my mind – still not happy about that – and then you would have disappeared, to remove any chance that I'd remember. (glancing at Sylvia, and then at Shaun) And you told them to keep it from me, too. Can't have been easy. Earth seems to be something of a magnet for alien meddling. I suppose that's because of yo- … Oi, wait … Those black boxes – did you have something to do with that?

THE DOCTOR

No. Not really. Well, yes. Sort of. Yes.

DONNA

Of course you did. (shakes her head with a smile, then frowns in concentration). Oh, wait. Oh, no. That invitation, Mum. That wedding invitation!

THE DOCTOR

What invitation? What wedding?

DONNA

Martha's. I didn't know who she was and couldn't imagine why she was sending me a wedding invite. I decided she must have sent it to the wrong address. Or she was some nutter hoping that if she sent out a bunch of invitations she'd get a bunch of wedding presents. Oh, no.

SYLVIA

Don't worry about it, Donna. Dad looked into it. Got in touch with her and told her about your memories. She said she'd let 'the others' know, so they wouldn't bump into you and say something to set you off.

DONNA

Oh, good. Still, would have loved to have gone. (sighing, looking up at the Doctor) But you're here now, with no alien threat looming (she looks at the Doctor, who shakes his head indicating no imminent threat) Why? Why would you … Oh. Gramps. (eyes tearing as she realizes why he is there) He would have been so pleased that you came.

Donna closes her eyes and groans.

DONNA

But you would have stayed out of sight. You took the memories from me – and no, still not happy about that - and you wouldn't risk showing yourself to me, even with your new face and your … interesting interpretation of style. Why am I remembering? Oh, my head!

THE DOCTOR

You found the TARDIS.

DONNA

Yes, the TARDIS. You didn't hide it very well.

THE DOCTOR

Oi! Perception filter! And I put a veritable jungle around it ... they didn't see it! (motioning to Shaun and Sylvia)

SHAUN

See what?

Donna

The TARDIS. (pointing to the box in the corner of the room)

Sylvia does a double take.

SHAUN

The blue ... police box?

DONNA

That's it. (she leans back against Shaun, who strokes her hair)

SHAUN

She's still so hot.

The Doctor glances at Sigma, who lifts his left hand again. The Ood song intensifies. After a moment, Donna opens her eyes. Clara returns to the water pitcher and pours a glass and brings it to Donna.

CLARA

Here you go.

DONNA

Thanks. Clara, wasn't it?

CLARA

Yes. It's very nice to meet you. 

DONNA

Has he ever mentioned me?

CLARA

Oh, well (glancing at the Doctor) not really. He doesn't actually talk about his past much.

DONNA

No, I don't suppose he does. (conspiratorially) Don't let him shut you out. Ask him. Nag him.

THE DOCTOR

No. No nagging!

DONNA

He likes it. (smiling, then more seriously) But really, ask him, and keep asking. Ask him about Pompeii. And Jenny. And the Library. Keep him honest.

THE DOCTOR

Oi! I'm always honest. (pauses) Mostly.

CLARA

I'll do that. (she smiles and moves back to stand near the Doctor)

SYLVIA

Donna. (glancing at Sigma warily, then moving to sit on Donna's other side, her hand going to rest on Donna's shoulder) Donna, (regretfully) you have a choice to make.

DONNA

A choice? What's that, then? And what is that sound? Sigma? (glancing back around to Sigma) Why are you … Ood song. You're singing to me.

SIGMA

The Ood sing to you.

THE DOCTOR

But not you. You're not singing.

SIGMA

I bring the song of the Ood to DoctorDonna.

Donna leans forward, pressing the cool glass against her forehead. Shaun rubs her back.

DONNA

(eyes closed) You're acting as a conduit. Projecting your image here, and using yourself as a link to bring the song here. (opening her eyes) You can't do this for long, Sigma. Reaching across time and space this way requires massive amounts of power. You'll burn out. (turning to face Sigma) Whatever you're doing, stop it. I appreciate the gesture more than you know, but I won't trade you for me.

SIGMA

The power required to project the song has been calculated. There is time enough to explain your options.

Donna

What options?

THE DOCTOR

A choice, Donna. To forget, or to remember.

DONNA

It can't be that simple.

THE DOCTOR

It can, actually, or so I've heard, but of course it's not. The Ood have found a harmonic that would allow you to remember. You can keep your memories of your time aboard the TARDIS, our travels together, and safely contain the Time Lord consciousness that was transferred to you during the meta-crisis.

DONNA

But?

THE DOCTOR

You would have to be constantly surrounded by the song of the Ood. Physically present. The Ood can't come here, to this time, on Earth, so you wouldn't be able to stay here, either. And apparently I can't take you back traveling aboard the TARDIS. The resonance of the engines cancels out the Ood song.

DONNA

Of course it would. The time vortex in it's heart would block out other harmonic patterns.

SHAUN

So, to remember, you'd have to be where the Ood are, so they can sing to you. You'd have to go to them.

DONNA

That's option number one, then. Leave the Earth and remember. Or?

SIGMA

Or, the Ood can sing you a way to release the grief that is forcing your memories back, allowing the Doctor to close them away again.

DONNA

And there's option number two. I can forget again, and go back to normal life. Normal life. Where my mother and my husband have to be constantly vigilant, protecting me from myself. Where a random headline, or a comment from a stranger, or a wedding invitation, could send me on a trip down memory lane, ending with me doing my best impression of a torch. Not so normal, after all.

SYLVIA

Oh, Donna. We don't mind.

DONNA

You'd have me stay, then?

SYLVIA

I didn't say that.

DONNA

Then you'd have me go? Leave Earth behind and go live with the Ood, exiled from humanity, but without fearing what my memories might set off.

SIGMA

Your exile need not be spent alone.

THE DOCTOR

As yours is, isn't it?

SIGMA

As you say, Doctor.

SHAUN

Wait. Need not be ...? I could go with her?

THE DOCTOR

Sounds like you've been invited. I imagine they'd make you welcome, too, Sylvia.

SIGMA

Indeed.

SYLVIA

Oh, no. No, I. Well, I do appreciate the offer, really, but the gene for wild adventure seems to have skipped a generation. Dad would have gone with you in a heartbeat, but I think I must be more of a home body.

DONNA

Mum?

SYLVIA

Donna. I have seen only the barest hints of what you were with the Doctor, and I'm so very proud of what I see. You have the chance to remember … and you should take it. You and Shaun were all set to spend the rest of your lives traveling anyway. (with sad humor) You'll be a bit farther away than Bora Bora, and I don't expect I'll get any more postcards … 

SIGMA

DoctorDonna will be able to contact you, should she choose to come to the Ood Sphere. The projection technology that allows me to be with you will be at her disposal.

SHAUN

Better than postcards.

SYLVIA

(laughing) You know, Dad isn't here to encourage you to go, but he would. You know he would. He would tell you in no uncertain terms to take this chance to live among the stars. He's not here to say it, but I am. You should go, Donna. You and Shaun should go.

DONNA

Shaun? But I can't … I don't … I don't know if I can ask you to give up your life here.

SHAUN

And just what would I be giving up to go live with the Ood? Hmmm? A lifetime of travel and adventure with my wife? Oh, no, wait – still getting that. (taking her hands and giving her a soft, loving smile) Donna. I am not giving up my life. I'm going with her.

THE DOCTOR

So? Going then? Brilliant! Ha ha! (claps and rubs his hands together) So then. Sigma! A short hop in the TARDIS! What do we need?

SIGMA

The Ood will provide DoctorDonna with a dose of Ood graft. This will increase her contact with the Ood mind and the Ood song. She will be able to hear the song even in the presence of the time vortex.

CLARA

Wait. If this Ood graft can allow her to hear your song in the TARDIS, why can't she stay there?

DONNA

Because that would require continuing doses of Ood graft, which would rewrite my biology and result in my eventual conversion to Ood kind.

SYLVIA

You'd become an Ood?

THE DOCTOR

In time, yes. It took Halpen several years to be converted, but Donna would have to take much larger and more frequent doses of Ood graft than he did, in order to stay in contact with the Ood while inside the TARDIS. In those circumstances, her conversion would happen sooner …

DONNA

And, no offense, Sigma, I've no desire to become Ood.

SIGMA

No offense is taken, DoctorDonna. One dose of Ood graft should suffice to connect you to the Ood mind during the trip in the TARDIS.

SHAUN

But … wait. Sigma is a projection, isn't he? (turning to Sigma) How can you provide this dose of Ood graft? How can a projection dispense an actual, physical, substance?

THE DOCTOR

Good question. Very good question, actually. (turning to Sigma) You'll have to increase the power directed through the conduit. By rather a large amount. An enormous amount, actually. Huge. Turning the conduit into a teleport will require enough energy to burn you out.

DONNA

No. I've already said that I won't sacrifice you for me, Sigma.

THE DOCTOR

But you won't be. Will she, Sigma? She is not sacrificing you. You are.

SIGMA

I am.

DONNA

But, why?

THE DOCTOR

He wants to end his exile.

DONNA

His exile?

THE DOCTOR

Don't you see? He doesn't sing with the Ood. He brings you their song, but he does not sing. I'll wager that he has not sung since Ood Operations lobotomized him and installed that translator orb.

DONNA

But we broke the circle. The Ood could sing again.

THE DOCTOR

But not Sigma. He was already connected to the Ood brain before we broke the circle, acting as it's patience and mercy. It's representative. He was made an individual. And now, even with the Ood mind connecting the whole species, he remains an separate.

SIGMA

The Doctor is correct.

CLARA

Wait. They lobotomized him?

DONNA

The Ood have three brains. The forebrain inside their skulls, an external hind brain, and an overmind that connects them all in a species collective. Ood Operations cut off the hind brain and stitched that orb on in it's place.

THE DOCTOR

And they kept the overmind inside a dampening field, cutting the Ood off from their communal song.

SYLVIA

But that's horrible! What sort of people would do such a thing?

THE DOCTOR

Humans.

SHAUN

And your people are still offering to sing to Donna, after what the humans did to you?

SIGMA

DoctorDonna is a friend to the Ood.

SHAUN

So am I, mate.

CLARA

So the Doctor and Donna broke the circle … what's that then? The dampening field, yeah? And the Ood are connected again, and singing. But not you. Being among your people and still not part of their community, that's a special kind of torture.

SIGMA

I hear the Ood song, but can not … connect … to it. I am alone.

THE DOCTOR

I am so sorry, Sigma. I should have realized ...

SHAUN

So you're committing suicide.

SIGMA

I am choosing the time and nature of my death. In this way, I can be of service to both the Ood and DoctorDonna as I return my being to the universe.

DONNA

Sigma. I am ...

SHAUN

Do you want to die, mate? Or do you just not want to be alone?

Sigma looks at Shaun, tilting his head as he considers the question. Shaun does not wait for an answer before continuing.

SHAUN

Because, we're coming. Aren't we, Donna? (turning to Donna, not really questioning, but confirming) We're coming, and when we get there, we'll be like you. Alone. Wrapped in Ood song, but not part of it. We'll need friends, mate, and given that you're willing to give your life to restore my wife, I can't think of anyone I'd rather have around. Not even him (nodding in the direction of the Doctor).

Donna's eyes are shining. The Doctor grins at her.

THE DOCTOR

Oh, Donna. You've got a good one.

DONNA

The best.

SHAUN

Well, Sigma?

SIGMA

I should … like … to be your friend. I regret that I will not have the chance. Channeling the power to teleport the Ood graft here will result in my death. I am content.

THE DOCTOR

Well, I'm not.

SYLVIA

Doctor? He's doing this to save Donna.

DONNA

But I'm just ...

SYLVIA

(sharply) You're not 'just' anything.

The Doctor looks at Sylvia and smiles.

THE DOCTOR

Well said, Sylvia. (looking at Donna) What she said. (clapping his hands together and pacing) Still. Sacrifice is a last resort. Something one does when there are no other options. This is a sacrifice that need not be made if I can just think ... Yes, it would save Donna, but there must be a way … Wait. Wait. Can I? Yes. No. Yes! If I boost the signal from this end …

SHAUN

(turning from Sigma to face the Doctor) Doctor?

THE DOCTOR

Sigma. What if I boost the signal from this end. I can cut down the power transmitting through you. I could use a synchronous inverter to resonate at the same frequency as the Ood song …

DONNA

… and double the harmonic oscillation back along the conduit to facilitate the teleport.

THE DOCTOR

More than double if I can increase the accordant tones in the inverter wave …

THE DOCTOR and DONNA

… to create a stable acoustic channel for the resonant harmonic subwave.

Shaun gapes at Donna for a moment, then grins at her. He turns back to Sigma.

SHAUN

Well, mate? Would it work?

SIGMA

I believe that it would. (pauses) You want ...

DONNA

Yes! Yes, Sigma. Yes.

SHAUN

Absolutely, mate.

THE DOCTOR

(clapping his hands together) All right, then. Congratulations, Sigma, I do believe you've just been adopted! Couldn't have happened to a nicer bloke. Okay, going to need a few things.

CLARA

What, right now?

THE DOCTOR

Exile typically comes with prompt marching orders.

CLARA

But, they're leaving with nothing. They've got nothing but the clothes on their backs!

THE DOCTOR

Oh, Donna packed ages ago.

DONNA

What?

THE DOCTOR

All your suitcases. Blimey, you had a lot of suitcases.

DONNA

You still have ... all my clothes?

THE DOCTOR

Oh, (pauses, realizes how odd this looks) well, yes. Sorry.

Donna

No wonder I couldn't find my favorite purple sweater. I've wondered where that went for ages.

THE DOCTOR

Lots going on that day. Had to leave in a bit of a hurry.

Donna crosses her arms. Gives the Doctor a stern look.

CLARA

And what about Shaun, then?

SIGMA

The Ood will provide.

THE DOCTOR

Yes, there, see? (ducks his head, happy to turn away from Donna's expression) The Ood will provide. And if he prefers a bit of, I dunno, color, in his wardrobe, there are lots of humans around in the 42nd century.

SHAUN

We'll be fine, I'm sure.

THE DOCTOR

Yes, all right then. Need a few things. Clara, come and give us a hand. Sylvia, you, too. Donna, Shaun, Sigma - don't wander off.

The Doctor turns and walks to the TARDIS. Clara follows, with Sylvia coming up behind them, visibly nervous. The Doctor opens the door and stands aside. Clara enters.

THE DOCTOR

(holding a hand out to Sylvia) Welcome to the TARDIS.

Sylvia looks vaguely apprehensive, but she steps forward and takes The Doctor's hand and enters the TARDIS.

  


Cut to:

INT TARDIS CONTROL ROOM - DAY

THE DOCTOR rushes into the TARDIS, dropping SYLVIA's hand. Sylvia stops, turning on the spot, stunned.

THE DOCTOR

Clara, down the stairs, door on the left go to the third room on the right. Bring me one of the green matrix crystals in the orange trunk. Oh, and grab the blue and white striped box. Off you go.

CLARA disappears down the stairs and the Doctor spins around to face Sylvia.

THE DOCTOR

Sylvia! Welcome to the TARDIS! Yes, it's bigger on the inside. Come help me with this, would you?

SYLVIA

(moving to assist the Doctor) Dad told me about this, but I … This is … Donna traveled with you in this … ship? Through time and space?

THE DOCTOR

She did. Saw the sights. Beginnings. Endings. Middles. All the little bits in between.

SYLVIA

It sounds … wonderful. And more than a little terrifying.

THE DOCTOR

(looking up at her and smiling) You've just described life in eight little words. You humans can be so brilliant. (back to rummaging through the trunk)

SYLVIA

You said … You said that she saved planets.

THE DOCTOR

Oh, yes. Whole planets. Entire species. The odd individual, (looking up sidelong at Sylvia, half admitting that at least one of the individuals saved by Donna was him) here and there. The universe owes her … I owe her … so much. Oh, Sylvia! The things she did! Even saved you lot on Earth more than once. All of humanity. You know, it was Donna who reopened the teleport link on the Sontaran ship during that ATMOS business. Without her, I could not have stopped them, and the whole planet would have choked to death. She did that all on her own, up there on their ship, alone. Long before the meta-crisis that gave her a Time Lord mind. It was just Donna. Stubborn, brave, generous, human Donna. (digs a few more bits and bobs out of the trunk and puts them into her arms) And now she remembers it all! Ah! There it is. Now I just need some cable … (loops the cable around his neck) and here comes Clara with the subwave matrix. Oh, leave the box and take these (he deposits nearly everything into Clara's arms). All right, let's go.

The Doctor, Sylvia, and Clara exit the TARDIS carrying their burdens.

  


Cut to:

INT FUNERAL HOME HALL - DAY

THE DOCTOR, SYLVIA, and CLARA emerge from the TARDIS with their arms full of gear. SHAUN hurries over to take some of the items from Sylvia while the Doctor clears a space on a table by moving a vase of flowers and sweeping a jumble of photos in frames and a guest book aside. A framed photo falls to the floor.

THE DOCTOR

(with a guilty glance at Sylvia) Sorry, Wilf.

SYLVIA

You're giving his granddaughter her memories back, Doctor. You're giving her the stars. He doesn't mind if his picture hits the floor.

THE DOCTOR

Right. Thanks.

The Doctor sets his items down and starts assembling a mechanism, reaching over to take items from Sylvia and Shaun as he goes. Behind them, DONNA gets shakily to her feet and walks slowly over to them, walking her hands along the back of the bench as she approaches.

DONNA

Don't forget to enhance the sonic relays for otic resonance.

THE DOCTOR

Yes, Donna.

DONNA

And filter the transmission …

THE DOCTOR AND DONNA

… through the phonic subwave matrix energy bypass.

THE DOCTOR

I do know what I'm doing, you know. (taking a piece from Sylvia and peering at it before putting it back and taking a piece from Clara)

DONNA

Tetchy! (waits a moment before continuing) Did you amplify the melodic line to stabilize the aural emissions and counter the discordant variables?

Shaun's hands are nearly empty. He shifts the remaining bits to one hand, and holds the other out to Donna. She takes his hand and steps to him, her arms going around his waist, his arm going around her shoulders.

THE DOCTOR

Oi! Earthgirl!

DONNA

Oi! I'm not just an Earthgirl!

THE DOCTOR

(looking up at her and smiling) No, Donna. And you never were.

Donna smiles back at him and rests her head on Shaun's chest. The Doctor looks back at the mechanism he's building and sonics the last bit into place, then looks over at Sigma.

THE DOCTOR

Well, then, Sigma. What's the frequency for the teleport song?

SIGMA

Seven-one-three. Modulated on a theta band with k-wave oscillations.

The Doctor makes adjustments to the dials on the mechanism. Clara hurries back to the water pitcher and picks up a glass, bringing it back and handing it to the Doctor. He puts it on a flat plate at the top of the device, looks at Sigma and switches it on. Sigma removes a flask from his belt and positions over the glass. A second song begins to fill the room as Sigma tilts the flask and liquid streams down, landing in the glass.  
  
The flow of Ood graft slows, then stops. Sigma puts a hand to his head, shaking it slightly as the second song flowing through him ends. Sparks fly from the subwave resonator and the Doctor hurriedly turns it off.

SYLVIA

That's it, then? That bit of liquid will protect Donna in your TARDIS?

THE DOCTOR

Ood graft puts one in deeper contact with the Ood mind. This will allow Donna to hear the Ood song over the sound of the TARDIS engines – at least for long enough for a quick trip to the Ood Sphere in the forty-second century.

The Doctor picks up the small glass of liquid and sets it down on the podium next to the TARDIS. He smiles at Donna and claps Shaun on the shoulder before spinning around to grab the subwave resonator and hurry into the TARDIS. He pokes his head back out briefly.

THE DOCTOR

Come on, then, shift! Sylvia! Sorry for the quick good-bye. Ah … and I didn't properly pay my respects to Wilf!

SYLVIA

Stop apologizing! Get Donna to safety. Dad will still be here if you want to come back and do it right. Come by afterward and we'll have a drink in his memory.

THE DOCTOR

Really? (he smiles) I might do that.

SYLVIA

You won't. You'd be welcome, if you did, but you won't.

THE DOCTOR

(nods to Sylvia with a sad smile, then turns to Sigma) Come on, then Sigma! Let's get the coordinates set. Clara! (he ducks back inside the TARDIS)

Sylvia watches as Clara and the projection of Sigma move through the open door of the TARDIS, then turns her attention to Donna, whom Shaun is half supporting as she moves across the room. Donna stops in front of Sylvia and meets her mother's tear-filled gaze.

DONNA

You're sure, Mum? The Ood are lovely people.

SYLVIA

I'm sure, Donna. You and Shaun go roam the stars. If the wanderlust bug bites me, I've got a whole planet to explore, yes? Just, let me know that you've arrived safely?

DONNA

I will, Mum. I love you. (steps forward to hug Sylvia)

SYLVIA

I love you, too, Donna. (hugs back, hard) Go on, now. You go, and remember!

Sylvia releases Donna, who puts a hand out to the TARDIS as Shaun steps forward to embrace Sylvia. Shaun puts the car keys into Sylvia's hand.

SYLVIA

(laughing, and crying) At least this time I don't have to go digging through a bin for the car keys.

Donna laughs. Shaun picks up the glass of Ood graft from the podium and hands it to Donna.

SHAUN

Cheers.

DONNA

Bottoms up!

Donna knocks back the drink, and shudders hugely.

DONNA

Blimey, that's ghastly! But I can feel the connection. It's faint, but it's there. And they're still singing.

SHAUN

All right, then, let's go.

DONNA

You're sure?

SHAUN

(smiling) For better, or worse, or alien planets.

Donna smiles and pushes into the TARDIS, Shaun following and shutting the door behind him. 

  


Cut to:

INT TARDIS CONTROL ROOM - DAY

CLARA, just inside the door, helps SHAUN guide DONNA to a seat. SIGMA stands near THE DOCTOR, who waits beside the console, throwing the switches that will send them to the Ood Sphere as soon as the doors are shut.

  


Cut to:

INT FUNERAL HOME HALL - DAY

SYLVIA watches as the TARDIS fades from sight. She stares at the empty spot for a moment, then speaks to the large portrait of Wilf on a tripod by the podium.

SYLVIA

Well, Dad, she's off. She'll save the universe again, you just wait and see. You just wait and see.

Sylvia sighs, then jingles the car keys in her hand. She turns and heads out of the room, turning back briefly, before continuing out of the room and off camera.

  


Cut to:

INT TARDIS CONTROL ROOM - DAY

SHAUN, standing on the walkway near DONNA, is turning on the spot, taking in the bigger-on-the-inside ship. Donna is gazing around with a bemused expression. THE DOCTOR leaves the console and comes to lean on the railing next to her.

DONNA

(looking around the TARDIS) I see your face isn't the only thing you've changed.

THE DOCTOR

I had a bit of time on my hands. What do you think? Do you like it?

DONNA

It will grow on me. Or, it would, if I were sticking around. (an uncomfortable silence falls, briefly) So, we've got a few minutes. Catch me up on everything. Been keeping out of trouble?

THE DOCTOR

(smiling) Oh, you know me.

DONNA

I expected as much. If I didn't know better I'd suspect that Trouble was your middle name. So? Tell me.

THE DOCTOR

We'll have time for all that once we get you to the Ood Sphere.

DONNA

(Donna punches his shoulder lightly) Just tell me, Spaceman. (she rests her head on his shoulder, and he wraps an arm around her) Any news from Rose or …

THE DOCTOR

No, no. No word from Rose or … you know, I wonder what he calls himself. But no, the dimensions are still safely closed.

DONNA

Have you seen Jack? Or Martha? ...

THE DOCTOR

No, neither of them. I had a bit of bother on Demon's Run a few years back. I … invited … Jack to come help me out. He didn't show up. I'm a bit cross with him over it.

DONNA

I'd be more concerned than cross, Doctor. You know that if he could have come, he would have. With bells on. Probably literally, knowing Jack. (the Doctor nods, smiling) Oh! (pulling back to look him in the eye) River Song. Have you married her yet?

THE DOCTOR

I did, actually. Wait. How did you know?

DONNA

(Donna snorts lightly) It could not have been more obvious, you daft Martian. Congratulations, then. Yet another wedding I missed. I'll bet it was a showstopper.

THE DOCTOR

(laughing) Nah. Small ceremony. Just family. Still, though … yeah. I guess you could say that time stood still. Or, rather, it stopped standing still.

DONNA

I'll bet. I'm surprised the universe didn't end. The Doctor getting married ... Does she travel with you now?

THE DOCTOR

Sometimes.

DONNA

Good.

THE DOCTOR

I can look after myself, you know.

DONNA

Keep telling yourself that. You're rubbish on your own.

Donna puts her hand to her head, whimpering.

SHAUN

Donna? Are you all right?

The Doctor turns his head and presses his lips to Donna head to take her temperature. He feels for the pulse at her throat, then places his hands on her face to form a telepathic connection. He leans his forehead forward to touch hers.

THE DOCTOR

The Ood graft is wearing off.

CLARA

So soon?

THE DOCTOR

Under normal circumstances the dose she took would probably have connected her to the Ood mind for hours. Inside the TARDIS, though, that connection is under constant attack by the time vortex. Hardly what you might call normal circumstances. The Ood are fighting for her, but from such a distance through time and space … Oh, but we'll make it there, (he spins round and runs back over to the console, flipping switches and pushing buttons, swinging the monitor around to look at it), even if I have to get out and push!

Shaun stands to Donna, wrapping an arm about her shoulders, cradling her head against him.

SHAUN

How long has she got until it wears off completely?

THE DOCTOR

(looking at the monitors) About three seconds longer than it will take us to reach our destination … and … here we are! (he throws a lever and lands the TARDIS) Quickly! Quickly – get her outside!

Clara hurries to open the door as the Doctor rushes to help Shaun get Donna to her feet and drag her stumbling out of the TARDIS. The Doctor grabs the blue and white striped box as they move to the door. The projection of Sigma shimmers and disappears.

  


Cut to:

EXT OOD SPHERE - DAY

They exit into a brightly lit, cold, snowy landscape. A dozen OOD wait 20 feet from the TARDIS, including the real SIGMA and an OOD ELDER. THE DOCTOR and SHAUN walk DONNA over to them and lower her to sit on a boulder in the snow. The Doctor puts the box down in the snow and crouches in front of Donna. Shaun huddles behind her, arms around her shoulders.

SHAUN

I don't understand. We're here, and they're singing. Why isn't she better?

Sigma and the Ood Elder approach, Sigma carrying two heavy blankets. Clara takes one and drapes it over Donna as Sigma opens the other and lays it over Shaun's shoulders.

ELDER

The dose of Ood graft that DoctorDonna consumed served to connect her to the song despite the interference of the TARDIS engines, however, it has left her even more sensitive to the presence of the time vortex than she was previously. Now it is not simply being in contact with your TARDIS that puts her in danger, it is being anywhere in it's presence. (sadly) We did not anticipate this reaction.

The Doctor, still crouched in front of Donna, looks up to meet her gaze. Both are shocked and saddened.

CLARA

What, like, she's allergic? She developed an allergy to the TARDIS?

SIGMA

That is correct.

THE DOCTOR

(not looking away from Donna, but addressing the Ood Elder) How far?

ELDER

Doctor?

THE DOCTOR

(looking up at the Ood Elder now, his tone strained) How far must the TARDIS be from her? To not provoke this response?

ELDER

As long as the TARDIS is on the planet, the time vortex at it's heart will interfere with our song.

Donna understands what this means, and reaches up quickly to clasp the Doctor's hand. He looks at her briefly, then rubs at his eyes and temples with his other hand. After a moment he lets out a sound like a sob that is almost a laugh and squeezes her hand before looking up with a bleary smile.

THE DOCTOR

Outside my reach. Again.

DONNA

Like Rose.

THE DOCTOR

Like Rose. And Jenny. And Amy and Rory. Like so many of you. I lose you all in the end.

Donna seems to want to protest, but slumps back into Shaun's arms. The Doctor reaches for her, cradling her cheek in his palm, then he kisses her fingertips and puts the handle of the box into her hand, gently folding it closed.

THE DOCTOR

All ready for planet of the hats.

The Doctor rises, claps Sigma on the shoulder, and shakes Shaun's hand.

THE DOCTOR

Come along, Clara.

The Doctor spins around and bounds back to the TARDIS. He opens the door and stands to the side as Clara enters.

SHAUN

(holding Donna) Doctor! What now?

Clara pauses in the doorway, turning to look back.

THE DOCTOR

(turning and looking back at Shaun and Donna in the snow, surrounded by Ood) Now? Now you and Donna and Sigma see what troubles you can get into. The universe is waiting for you. And you will be … magnificent.

Clara steps aside as the Doctor salutes Shaun, steps inside, and closes the door of the TARDIS.

  


Cut to:

INT TARDIS CONTROL ROOM - DAY

THE DOCTOR darts past CLARA to the console. He pushes buttons and flips switches as he goes, then throws the lever causing the TARDIS to dematerialize and leave the planet.

  


Cut to:

EXT OOD SPHERE - DAY

As the TARDIS fades from view DONNA raises her head and opens her eyes, and smiles a sad smile, then she opens the box and puts a jaunty purple hat on her head. She accepts SIGMA'S assistance and stands, taking a step forward and looking at the sky. SHAUN places a hand on SIGMA'S shoulder, a sign of acceptance, friendship, gratitude, family.

  


INT TARDIS CONTROL ROOM - DAY

THE DOCTOR leans back against the console, face etched with grief. CLARA approaches him slowly. The Doctor jumps slightly and reaches into his pocket. He removes the psychic paper and flips it open.

CLARA

It's from her, yeah? From Donna? What does she say?

THE DOCTOR

She says, 'I'm not lost, Spaceman, and this is not the end.'

The Doctor folds the psychic paper closed and tucks it into his coat pocket. He smiles at Clara, then turns to the console and spins a control and pushes a few buttons, then looks up at the monitor, moving on to his next adventure.


End file.
